Harry Potter and the Elder Wand
by Zeratide
Summary: What if Harry had kept the Elder Wand? What if Ron had died instead of Fred? And what if Hermione loved Harry instead of Ron? Witness the Boy Who Lived become the most powerful wizard in the world. HarryxHermione, Rated M for violence and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Zeratide here, and I have decided to write a new story for you all. Without further ado, I present Harry Potter and the Elder Wand. (I own nothing. Seriously, I'm flat broke. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be laughing my ass off as I sailed my private yacht in the Caribbean.)

* * *

Harry stood outside the castle, surveying the damage with silent mourning. The Death Eaters had destroyed much of the castle; every window was shattered, many of the stone structures were but piles of rubble, and the statues of the knights were missing their limbs and heads. Bodies, defenders and attackers alike, were still strewn throughout the courtyard, and he thought back to the Weasleys, gathered around Ron's body in mourning. Hermione stood beside him, her eyes red and puffy, and he gently squeezed her hand, silently trying to comfort her with his presence. Raising the Elder Wand, he spoke a single, simple incantation.

"Reparo!"

With the power of the Elder Wand, the simple, first-year spell caused the entire castle to repair itself. Students and faculty alike poured out into the courtyard to watch in awe as first the broken glass flowed, water-like, back into their respective panes. The dust and stone were next, rumbling as they shifted and merged to reform pillars, benches, walls, roofs, and other structures. Finally, each of the statues re-formed, standing and marching back to their respective pedestals. The courtyard remained silent as he then set about lining up the bodies of each Death Eater with a spell that was little more than a thought. Once the task was done, he turned to the assemblage.

"Can all of the students go back inside? You don't want to be here for this." There was a considerable amount of grumbling, but they acquiesced. Once they were gone, Harry called forth the Order. "Try and identify each of the bodies here. If they have families, return their bodies. If not, cremate them. If they cannot be identified, send them to St. Mungo's and have them deal it." Turning back to the remaining, non-Order adults, he spoke again. "Voldemort is gone, but his followers remain. How we conduct ourselves here will make a drastic difference in the war. Make no mistake: this war is not yet over. We still must deal with the surviving members of the Death Eaters. If we burn the bodies of those with families, it might inspire them to keep fighting. Despite their atrocities, we must act with honor, respect, and integrity."

* * *

After another four hours, the task was complete. Four bodies were sent to St. Mungo's, twenty were cremated, and the remaining were sent to their families. During the entire time, Hermione was never more than a few feet away from him. She helped him move bodies, and healed a few of the remaining wounds from the fight. For the most part, she remained silent throughout, her thoughts inscrutable.

When finally the work was done and they were alone, she spoke to him. "Harry," she began, sitting on a stone bench, "I want to talk about us… what will happen now that this is all over."

Sitting down next to her, he rolled his neck; the movements made a loud crack reverberate up his skull and into his ears. "Well, we probably will come back here to finish up school… then we'll go and do whatever we want." They both knew that he had understood the subtext of her words, but given the events of the past several days he was content to rest for a while before he gave her a serious answer. If she was hurt by the deflection, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Off to his left, there was a loud bang as the doors flew off their hinges and Dolohov came striding out, having somehow stolen back his wand. Latching eyes with harry, he snarled before raising his wand, even as the Order raised theirs.

"No! He's mine!" Harry shouted, drawing the Elder Wand as memories of Remus and Tonks lying dead in each other's arms floated to his mind. With a wave of the Wand, he created invisible barriers cutting the two off from everyone else. Striding to the center of the courtyard, he spoke to Dolohov. "Your Master followed at least one shred of a form of honor; he usually challenged is greatest opponents to a duel. Shall we?" Dolohov hesitated, before striding to the center as well. "Hermione, call the opening ceremonies," Harry order, and she snapped to attention, nervous but acquiescent.

"S-s-s-salute!" she squeaked, and the two did so. "T-t-take your p-p-positions!" For several seconds, there was silence as the two walked away from each other, though neither turned their backs.

"Duel!"

Dolohov made the first move; a familiar blast of emerald light flew from the tip of his wand, and simple Stunner shot from the Elder Wand to intercept it. As Dolohov then created a fire whip that Harry transformed into a serpent that he ordered to attack Dolohov, it occurred to Harry just exactly _why_ the Elder Wand was so deadly; alongside its ferocious power, Harry could feel the magical knowledge and skill of all its past Masters flowing into him. Dolohov blasted the snake away, before both wizards sent a lightning-fast barrage of spells at each other. The no-man's-land began to glow from the heat, and sweat beaded on Harry's forehead before running down his face. Dolohov transfigured a set of throwing knives before him with a flick of his wand, while another flick sent them spinning at the younger wizard.

Tracing a circle in the air before him, Harry created a large wall of fire hot enough to melt the soaring steel. As each knife hit the flames, Harry wove his wand in a circle above his head, melding the liquid metal into a sword. When the sword was complete, he swung the wand, and the sword followed his movement, as if it were the sword he held, rather than a piece of wood. Harry lunged, and Dolohov, too surprised to react in time, screamed in pain as the steel sunk into his shoulder, causing him to drop his wand. Harry summoned it to him, and snapped it between his fingers.

"You killed Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. You killed two of my closest friends, Dolohov, and then you challenged me, after we spared your life and the lives of your fellows. Why?" Harry asked him, Vanishing the sword and healing the man's wound in a single flick of the Elder Wand.

"You killed the Dark Lord," Dolohov replied, staring into Harry's eyes. "There is nothing left for us Death Eaters now. You'd better sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life, Potter!" With that, the Order dragged him away as he laughed madly.

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so he would be left alone. For the most part it worked: everyone believed he was asleep, so they carried on their own discussions. He heard Ginny and Dean talking about resuming their relationship; Fred and George were sitting in one corner, grieving Ron; Neville was telling Seamus that he and Luna were now officially a couple; and dozens of other conversations pressed on his ears. Hermione alone seemed to know he was awake, and she sat down on the couch as well, lifting his head while she did so before placing in on her lap.

"Harry, I understand that you want to relax before answering me," she whispered, stroking his hair softly. "But Dolohov was right... Harry, you _are_ in danger, and there's no guarantee that either of us will survive the aftermath of the war, so I must tell you while I still can… I've always admired you Harry, and in the past year I came to realize a very hard fact: I love you, Harry Potter."

He had expected the words, but they still came as a shock. Thinking back on the past year, he found himself amazed that in all the time he had come up with impossible theories that proved true and made the connections no one else could see, he had failed to even _notice_ the most important thing of all; she loved him, plain and simple. "Truly I was blind," he said to her, his eyes still closed, "if in all that time I never saw it… I'm sorry Hermione. It must have been painful to have to hold that in."

She cry-laughed as she dabbed her eyes with the hem of her sleeve, shaking her head. "It was, though not as painful as if we had been apart all that time. And typical Harry response… you've managed to completely divert me and refrain from answering the question."

"For the record, that wasn't my intent. I think you know that I love you just as much, Hermione…" His eyelids opened slightly, enough for her to see how difficult it was becoming for him to stay awake. "We _will_ talk more about this, Hermione, but for now… I must rest…"

* * *

Well, it's a little short but I think that it will work for an opening. Please review and let me know if I should continue it. Until next time.

-Zeratide, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Well, it's good to see that enough people are interested for me to continue, so I will do so. I've been asked about Ron's death, so I will write it in. Note that it is the actual scene in Deathly Hallows where Fred dies, but slightly rewritten.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_We _will_ talk more about this, Hermione, but for now… I must rest…"_

* * *

The battle had occurred from Thursday evening to Friday morning. For the remainder of the weekend, Harry hardly left his old bed, so tired was he. Every now and then, he would roll onto his side and stare at what had once been Ron's bed, empty and cold. Once more, he could see the red-head's final moments.

* * *

_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them – _

_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life…._

_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

"_No – no – no!" someone was shouting, "No! Ron! No!"_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Fred was kneeling beside them, and Ron's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

* * *

Harry often fell into contemplation at the end of the memory. If the explosion had been just a few feet further in either direction, Ron would have lived; but he, Harry, might have died instead, of the shrapnel would have killed Fred. He would roll back over, feeling the Elder Wand pressed against his chest under his clean sleep-shirt. If he left the bed, it was for his basic needs; he would eat, drink, and relieve himself. Afterward he would brush his teeth, and climb back into bed.

On Sunday, he was woken in the afternoon by someone yanking back the blinds, allowing the sun to flow directly into his eyes. "Rise and shine, Harry," Hermione's voice called, and he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You've been asleep for two days already, Harry. Dean, Seamus, and Neville have been finding other places to sleep to avoid waking you, and you really ought to do something productive."

"Hermione, we both have been running on little sleep for weeks. How can you not be tired?"

"Oh, I caught up on my sleep Harry. I slept Friday night and awoke at a proper time on Saturday." The bed sunk slightly as she sat on the edge of it, putting his glasses on his face and gently brushing back his wild hair. "Harry, I know that you think you feel alright but… I think you might be suffering from depression."

"Christ, Hermione," he said, getting up from the bed. "I'm just tired, that's all." Yanking off his shirt, he grabbed another from the small pile of clothes Hermione had brought up Friday afternoon when he told her he planned on sleeping in his old room. "Yes, a lot of people have died, and yes, I was close to a fairly large number of them. But I'm telling you, I'm alright."

"Then cast a Patronus," she told him, and he looked at her as though she were crazy. "If you aren't depressed, than you will be able to call up a happy memory and cast a Patronus." Drawing the Elder Wand, he did as she asked; he raised the wand high, and paused as he searched for a memory. Dozens of memories passed by him, but he was unable to find one he thought was happy or strong enough for him to do as she asked, until he thought of when he had used the Resurrection Stone in the Forest. Waving his wand and reciting the incantation, he was disappointed when a silver mist emitted from the wand, rather than his usual stag.

"See?" Hermione said, gently grasping his arm. "Harry, I understand that you get through everything through force of will, but that won't help you here. You need to talk to someone." Harry nodded silently, before grabbing a pair of pants to change into. When he gave her an expectant look, before flicking his eyes to the door, she laughed and rose, giving him the privacy to change.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry sat with Professor McGonagall in the Headmaster's office, which was now hers. A half-drunk cup of tea sat before him, slowly cooling as the two talked. McGonagall proved to be very insightful, and helped him talk about things he had never discussed. For the second time ever, he talked about the Horcrux hunt on the night of Dumbledore's death. He spoke of watching Sirius die, and of the deaths he had witnessed just a few nights before.

"I am very glad that you came to see me, Potter," she said as she refilled her own cup of tea. "Depression is very serious. Miss Granger was right to recommend that you speak to someone. I once suffered from it myself while I was working with the Ministry. But that is a story for another day. Have you given any thought as to what it is you wish to do now?"

"Well, I would still like to become an Auror," Harry said as he swirled the contents of his cup before downing the rest of it. "But I missed my entire seventh year, so I'll probably have to wait a while."

"Actually, you won't," McGonagall said. "Kingsley declared last night that anyone who participated in the battle would not have to take their N.E.W.T.s, as their survival effectively demonstrates their skill. Alongside that, I would say that your mastery of the Elder Wand will give you a sizable edge over any criminals you might face." McGonagall's eyes softened when she saw Harry tiredly rub his neck. "Potter, I will give you another day to rest. Do whatever it is you like. But after that, you need to pull yourself together and face the world. The Dark Lord is dead, and people are chomping at the bit to hear what you have to say over it. As you yourself said, the war is not quite over. There are still supporters of Voldemort who need to be taken care of, and you are our best chance at doing so. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded, and she smiled. "Good. Now, go do whatever it is you wish to do."

* * *

As it turned out, what Harry elected to do was a multi-part process. Using the power of the Elder Wand, he Summoned his Firebolt, which he had lost during the Battle of the Seven Potters. As it had been Summoned in the pieces it had broken into upon its crash landing, he then used a powerful Reparo to repair it. Once that was done, he mounted the broom and flew around the castle until dusk. Rather than walk all the way to his room, he instead flew to the window and opened it, before climbing in. He closed the window, changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and climbed into his bed, the sheets of which had apparently been changed since he left. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

He was awoken at midnight when his door opened. A bushy-haired figure darted inside, closing the door behind her. Sitting up in bed, Harry watched as Hermione removed her bathrobe, revealing a see-through bustier, fishnet stockings clipped to a lace garter, and a pair off lace-trimmed silk panties with ties at the hips. "Holy hell…" he murmured as his blood flow redirected. Hermione's own crimson face leaned forward, and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Grabbing Hermione by the waist, he dragged her onto the bed, tearing at the ties on the back of her bustier. Grinding against his pelvis, Hermione tore off his shirt before guiding his hands to the ties.

With a few quick movements, Harry undid the ties and tore the garment off of her, revealing her naked form. Her bust was not excessive, but neither was it small; each breast was the perfect size. With an unexpected burst of strength, Hermione pushed him onto his back, before yanking his pants and boxers off his legs, leaving him naked. Not to be outdone, he undid the ties on her panties before pulling the garment away, exposing her soaked entrance before pushing her onto her back. She gasped as the he pressed against her, inserting the tip an inch into her. Drawing his own gasp, he thrust once, hard, into her, breaking her hymen and inserting his full length.

She whimpered in pain, and buried her face in his shoulder. Harry remained motionless for a few minutes, until she relaxed her body and told him to start moving, keeping her lips against his neck. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he slowly began pumping in and out of her, burying his nose in her hair. Time passed, and they both moved and bucked faster, sweat coating their bodies. Finally, after one agonizing, blissful hour, Harry lost control. With a rumbling groan, he made one final thrust, spilling his seed into her and causing Hermione's own orgasm. Flopping bonelessly onto the mattress next to her, he pulled out of her, the excess pouring out of her womb. "I love you, Hermione," he told her.

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

Well, there you have it guys. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Glad to see via the reviews that this story is so far an outstanding success! Without further ado, here's Chapter 3.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I love you, Hermione," he told her._

"_I love you too, Harry."_

* * *

Harry grunted as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. A week had passed since the final battle, and he had since moved from Gryffindor Tower to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had welcomed him back enthusiastically after so many months away, and Harry had been astounded to see the house had been kept as clean as it had been the day he, Ron, and Hermione had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. He had spent the past few days helping Kreacher clean, despite the house-elf's insistence otherwise.

As he stretched in bed, his arm brushed against Hermione's form, curled under the blankets, her bushy hair framing her peaceful face. While his days had been filled cleaning, his nights had been spent with the witch under the covers. Gently kissing her bare shoulder, he climbed out of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and sweatpants before walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth, tucking the Elder Wand into his pocket as he went. Like Hermione, the wand never left his side; having seen firsthand the devastating magic it was capable of, he was determined to do as Dumbledore had tried, and do his best to make sure that no one else would be able to use it to wreak havoc on the world again.

Turning on the hot water in the sink, he watched the steady stream until steam began to rise and fog up the mirror. Dipping his hands under the scalding water, he quickly splashed his face, rubbing it around his closed eyes to try and wake himself up further. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, before walking back out. Hermione was still asleep, so he strode down to the kitchen where Kreacher was already hard at work.

"Master is awake!" Kreacher exclaimed in his bullfrog voice. "Perhaps master would like sausage with his eggs and toast? Would you like coffee? What would the Granger girl like for breakfast?" Since Harry had told Kreacher of his and Hermione's new relationship, the house-elf had become more civil toward the girl.

"Sausage sounds nice, Kreacher. That with the eggs and toast for both me and Hermione, and two coffees as well." The house-elf bowed, and began cooking before Harry asked him, "Kreacher, has anyone ever made you breakfast before?"

The house-elf looked at him in confusion, before shaking his head, his large tufted ears flopping around reminding Harry of Dobby. "Well sit down then, Kreacher. I'll make breakfast today; I need something to take my mind off the war for a little bit." Kreacher looked as though he wished to protest, but he bowed and sat silently on a nearby stool, folding his knobby hands together in his lap. Harry picked up where Kreacher had left off, cracking eggs and cooking sausage as the minutes scraped by. When finally he was done, he piled everything onto three plates and levitated them out to the table, where Hermione sat waiting, dressed in a silk nightgown. Kreacher sat down on one of the chair, his legs dangling over the edge, and Harry sat down as well, handing out the plates and silverware. "Dig in," he said, stabbing a piece of sausage on his fork and taking a bite. Kreacher hesitantly ate alongside them, warming up more and more as Harry engaged him in conversation about the Blacks, Regulus in particular.

* * *

Just as they were finishing breakfast, the flames of the fireplace turned bright green, and several envelopes flew out, directing themselves to their various recipients. Harry opened his and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_You are respectfully requested to attend the reading of the Last Will and Testimony of one Mr. Remus John Lupin, husband to one Nymphadora Lupin, and father to one Teddy Remus Lupin. The reading will occur at ten o'clock A.M. (10:00 A.M.) today at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. We offer you our sincerest sympathies as you cope with the loss of the deceased._

_Sincerely, Advocates to the Wizarding World._

Harry read through the other letters, finding notices of the wills of Tonks and, strangely enough, Dobby. A fourth letter came from Kingsley, offering Harry a meeting with the Auror's Department to apply. Glancing over at Hermione, he saw that she had also received letters regarding Remus' and Tonks' wills. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was seven, and rolled his neck. As Kreacher carried the empty plates back into the kitchen, Harry turned to Hermione, placing his hand on hers. "What would you like to do until the reading?" Harry asked her. A mischievous grin crossed her lips, and she shrugged the straps of her gown off her shoulders, revealing her nude form beneath.

"Yeah, that'll work."

* * *

At nine-thirty, Harry grunted as he thrust hard one final time, spraying his seed deep into Hermione's womb as the woman thrashed beneath him in the throes of her own orgasm. Sweat ran down his muscled neck and back, and plastered his hair to his forehead. His sweat-slicked hand slipped on the wooden table, and he fell forward, burying his face in Hermione's breasts. Breathing deeply, he inhaled her distinct scent, sending his head swimming for a while until he finally extricated himself from her. Hermione sat up, sighing blissfully before picking up her nightgown and heading upstairs to change. Harry pulled on his sweatpants, casting a quick spell to clean the mess, before racing upstairs and changing into his formal dress robes. Once Hermione was wearing a beautiful black dress, her little beaded bag firm in her hand, he looped his arm in hers, before Disapparating.

They arrived square in the atrium of the Ministry at nine-fifty. Quickly catching the elevator, they took the ride to the designated area, until finally they sat in a small meeting room. Kingsley was present, alongside a goblin, representative of the Advocates, Andromeda Tonks, and little Teddy, whose hair was currently bubblegum pink, reminding Harry of the boy's mother.

"Looks like we are assembled," Kingsley said, taking his seat. "Now, Remus' will designated very few recipients of his belongings, so the four of you were the only ones requested to be here. As Minister, it is my job to oversee these affairs, alongside our representative from the Advocates to the Wizarding World, Mr. Andrew Thatcher, and a Goblin representative in charge of the transferal of the deceased's belongings." The man and Goblin nodded, before Kingsley continued. "I will now read the Last Will and Testimony of Remus John Lupin."

* * *

"_I, Remus John Lupin, being of sound mind and body do hereby state my heirs. In the event of my death, my fortune, large or small as it may be, is to be left to my wife, Nymphadora Lupin; if she is deceased at the time of my passing, it is to be left to my son, Teddy Remus Lupin. In the event of both of our deaths, custody of our son will go to Harry James Potter, Teddy's Godfather. If Andromeda Tonks is still alive, I ask that she and Harry work to come to an agreeable arrangement. Teddy's caretaker, whoever he or she may be, is to receive from the inheritance a monthly stipend to be used to care for him._

_As it is likely that I will die in such a way that I do not get to speak my heart to those who mean so much to me, I will do so now. To my wife, Nymphadora… I love you more than my words will ever be sufficient to express. In all of my life, I have never been loved as much as you loved me, and neither have I ever loved another as much as I loved you. The greatest regret of my life will always be that I doubted myself enough to cause me to leave you for as brief a time as I did. I can only hope that I lived long enough to at least begin to show you how sorry I am… I will love you forever._

_To my son, Teddy… I first tell you that I loved you from the moment I first held you in my arms. If you are old enough to know the meaning of these words, then I die a happy man, but if you are not, then I take solace in the knowledge that you will be well cared for. I have left behind a hard legacy that will give you difficulties in life for many years to come, my son, and for that I can never apologize enough. I can only promise that my love, which is the only and perhaps greatest gift I can give you, is yours for as long as you wish to claim it, and beyond._

_To Andromeda, my mother-in-law… I know that we never really got along, but I hope that you can at least accept that I did love your daughter unto my dying day. I know that you wish to spoil your grandson rotten, so I hope that you can works something out with Tonks, or Harry if the worst has occurred._

_To Ron, my laziest student… I regret that you and I did not get to know each other better. While you have made many stupid decisions, I believe that your heart for the most part is in the right place when it counts. I wish you the best of luck as well._

_To Hermione, my brightest student… your intellect and thirst for knowledge will take you far in life, but remember always to listen to your heart. I know not what your future will bring, but I wish you the best of luck._

_And finally, to my surrogate son, Harry… you have instilled in me a hope I never thought I would achieve. You are truly your parent's son, Harry, and remember always that your ability to love is your greatest ability by far. I hope that you will be able to form a relationship with my son, and apologize if the worst has happened, and he is foisted upon you. I know that, should that event occur, my son could not be in safer hands._

_My final words are spoken, and I am content in their message. So ends Remus John Lupin._

* * *

As Kingsley finished the will, Harry felt hot tears fall freely from his eyes, and he smiled as he looked over at little Teddy's expression of curiosity. Hermione sobbed quietly, her hand wrapped tightly in his, and Andromeda's normally hard face looked weary and sad. After a considerable amount of time, she spoke. "I understand that I am old," she said, gently cradling Teddy. "I am broken now… I have lost both my husband and my daughter. As much as I love my grandson, I firmly believe that Harry is the best guardian he could possibly have under the circumstances." She gently passed Teddy to Harry, and he softly took the baby in his arms, brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes as he looked at the child's face. Teddy's mouth opened in a little O, displaying two tiny teeth amidst a pool of drool, before he scrunched his eyes in concentration, opening them a moment later to display irises the same emerald color of Harry's. The baby giggled, and a soft smile split Harry's features as he leaned down, gently kissing the baby's forehead.

"I promise you, Remus," he whispered as Kingsley continued with Hermione and Andromeda, "I will raise your son so he knows just how great his parents were. I promise."

* * *

Well, I hope that was a fitting tribute to one of my favorite characters of the series. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Well, I must say that a fair amount of people seem to enjoy this story. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 4.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I promise you, Remus," he whispered as Kingsley continued with Hermione and Andromeda, "I will raise your son so he knows just how great his parents were. I promise."_

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open as he twisted in the bed, his breath coming in great gasps, his body slick with sweat. For several minutes, he was unable to stop shaking, feeling the cold clammy hands of the Inferi from the lake where he and Dumbledore had found the fake locket. Hermione stirred beside him, but did not wake, and for that he was thankful; he didn't want to have another conversation about his emotions that might cause them to have a fight.

Getting up from the bed to check on Teddy, Harry thought on the past two months since he had received custody of the baby he almost saw as his own son. Teddy was a little ball of energy; already he was beginning to stumble his way from a crawl to the beginnings of walking. The boy's appearance changed almost daily; his skin would turn rosy pink or ghostly pale or, once, blue; his hair would grow, shorten, turn red to black to brown to pink; but always, always his eyes stayed the emerald green they had become on the day Harry had first held the child.

Apart from Teddy, there was also his new and demanding life as an Auror-in-training. Every day he arrived at the Ministry promptly at seven o'clock. Training began at seven-thirty, continued until noon, and continued after a thirty minute lunch break. The training was mentally and physically grueling; half the time he spent in training was practicing how to keep oneself calm in dangerous situations, how to lie effortlessly, and how to trick your opponents. The other half was a vigorous regime of jinxes, hexes, transfigurations, curses, counter-curses, healing spells, interrogation techniques, and the occasional potion-making. Recently they had begun sleep deprivation training; between caring for Teddy, the occasional nightmares, and this new training, Harry found it harder and harder to stay awake. Hermione seemed worried about him, but he managed to convince her that he was fine, and shrug it off for one more day.

Teddy was fast asleep, so he worked his way down to the living room, sitting on one of the old couches purchased by Sirius' mother, or some other relative. The grandfather clock in the corner clanged as it struck midnight, and Harry sighed, staring at the glowing embers in the fireplace. "Kreacher," he murmured, and the elf appeared as if from the shadows, bowing to him. "Send a message to the ministry. Tell them I won't be able to make it in tomorrow." The elf nodded, his bat-like ears flapping, before he shuffled away, murmuring to himself. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his neck, groaning as it cracked, the noise audible throughout the room.

"You know, if you don't feel good you should let me know," Hermione said, plopping down on the couch beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the embers along with him. "I understand that the training is hard on you, what with you taking care of Teddy too." Harry opened his mouth to object, but Hermione shushed him, lifting her head and softly kissing his lips. She gently pushed him onto his back, crawling up his torso and planting butterfly kisses on his bare chest. Harry gave a contented sigh as she reached his neck, straddling his waist, and he ran his hands up her thighs, feeling the smooth skin beneath her shift. The low-cut neckline hung down, giving him a tantalizing view of her breasts, and Harry groaned as she ground against his pelvis.

Hermione and Harry both groaned in disappointment as Teddy suddenly began crying. They disengaged, and Harry followed Hermione as she went up to check on the child. Teddy quieted somewhat as they walked in, and Hermione picked him up, holding him to her chest. "What's wrong, Teddy?" she cooed softly, her voice going into baby mode. "Are you hungwy? Oh, you're getting so _big_! Aren't you a wittle cutie pie?" Smiling, Harry picked up the bottle they had left near his crib, and handed it to Hermione, sitting on a soft chair as she began feeding him. "We're going to have to get him some new clothes," Hermione told him, her voice switching back to normal. "He's getting big."

"I was actually planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Harry said. At her curious expression, he explained his conversation with Kreacher, as well as his feeling that he should take a day off. "I need to get an owl to replace Hedwig. I figured that while I was there I would be able to stop in at Gringotts and sort out the aftereffects of our little dragon fiasco. I suppose that we can stop and grab some clothes for Teddy."

"Well then, it's a date!" Hermione said, setting Teddy back in his crib. "Our first little outing as a family." A wistful look settled over Hermione's features, and Harry gently stroked her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I wish Lupin and Tonks were still alive. They would have loved to do all of this with their son." Harry gave her a sad smile, gently kissing her lips and wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Harry, Hermione, and Teddy appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, a slight _crack_ resounding as a result of their Apparation. Already people were bustling every which way, hurrying to buy or sell whatever they needed. Harry spotted a number of young children darting back and forth, obviously searching for supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. A number of people paused as they recognized Harry, and several people came up to him for autographs. Turning them down as graciously as he could, Harry slowly worked his way toward Eyelops's Owl Emporium as Hermione took Teddy to Madame Malkin's. The man behind the desk didn't seem to recognize Harry, for which he was grateful. They quickly set about, finding a snowy owl to replace Hedwig before Harry paid for her. He checked in with Hermione and Teddy, finding that they were having a wonderful time, and he continued on to Gringotts.

The bank was covered in plywood, masking the holes the dragon had smashed in the smooth marble. The bank fell silent as Harry walked toward the main desk, the planks below his feet creaking. He could practically feel the hatred emanating from the goblins, and he paused in front of the desk as an elderly goblin peered at him. "Mr. Potter," he drawled, his voice deep yet somehow squeaky. "If you are here to make a withdrawal, I must apologize; as payment for the damages you and your friends did to this bank, we have seized all your assets."

"Considering the fact that you and your employees were consorting with wanted criminals, and the property taken was in fact stolen, I could have each and every one of you arrested and the entire bank seized." The goblin behind the counter looked livid, but Harry continued, unperturbed. "In addition, my friends and I did no damage; if memory serves, your dragon guard broke everything around here. If I wanted, I could also add Animal Cruelty to the list of charges. With the theft of my account, I must say, the entire chain of Gringotts banks will likely be under my possession within a matter of weeks."

"You dare to presume-"

"Yes I dare!" Harry roared, interrupting him. "You have stolen my property. You have stolen the property of others. Now, I demand that every single item, coin, and whatever else was in my vault and the vault of others be returned immediately. As is my right, I seize the accounts of the Lestrange family. Bellatrix was once a member of the Black family, which I am Lord of upon the passing of Sirius Black. I also claim the accounts of every other known Death Eater as is my right by the laws of Merlin, old though they may be. I want the entirety of the Dolohov's account given to one Teddy Lupin, as recompense for the murders of Teddy's parents." When the goblins made no move, Harry growled, drawing the Elder Wand. "Reparo!" he shouted, and in the blink of an eye all of the damage done by the dragon was fixed, as if the creature had never existed. "You have ten seconds to do as I told you before I call the Ministry and seize this bank."

* * *

Hermione came out of Madame Malkin's with a bag dangling off of her wrist, Teddy curled in her arms. Humming a cheery tune, she walked toward Gringotts. When she came to the plaza in front of the bank, she gasped in surprise at the site of dozens of Ministry officials leading chained goblins out. Harry stood at the front, overseeing the operations, and Hermione quickly ran up to him. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"The goblins of Gringotts are being charged for their crimes," Harry replied. "Also, I now own the richest bank in London."

* * *

Harry sat in Grimmauld Place's dining room later that night, pouring over the reports the Auror Department had left him with as a result of his takeover of Gringotts. Hermione sat beside him, pouring over the Gringotts statements and muttering under her breath. "This is just appalling," she said, throwing the papers down on the table. "You remember how the Snatchers kept grabbing Muggle-Borns? Well, it turns out that in addition to the bounties, Gringotts also signed over the accounts of the captured to the Snatchers. Those who were found by the Ministry had their accounts signed over to influential politicians… Umbridge alone made almost fifty thousand Galleons for her mock-trials."

"Alright, for now we'll have to run Gringotts until I can find someone else to do so. Make a note to return the accounts to the original owners, and try to get a comprehensive list of those people. In addition, take the accounts of the Snatchers who grabbed each individual and divide it evenly between the various people each Snatcher grabbed. I'm going to write up a report on Umbridge, see if I can't get her sent to Azkaban for war profiteering. In addition, get a list of all the defenses Gringotts has deployed to protect its vaults. Knowing the goblins, they're probably all designed so that only they can access the vaults, and if that's the case I'm going to have to go down with the Elder Wand to break all of the enchantments."

"I'm starting to feel like a secretary," Hermione grumbled, packing up the numerous files. Harry grinned, pulling her onto his lap and gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"Well, that's certainly one fantasy I wouldn't mind playing out," he whispered, and Hermione shivered, biting her lip to keep from moaning as his hands stroked her thighs. "Come on," he murmured, gently running his hands up her sides, following the curve of her body. "Teddy's asleep, and all of this can wait. The Ministry's given me a week off as a reward for the arrests. Why don't we pick up where we left off last night, eh?"

"Are you quite sure, Mr. Potter?" she teased, gently pulling his shirt over his head. "What if the other employees see?"

"To hell with them," Harry muttered, pulling off her own blouse and undoing her bra, allowing her perky breasts to be seen. "They don't have to attempt to resist anyone near as attractive as you." Hermione gasped as he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall as he unfastened his pants. Pulling aside her underwear, he thrust into her, the two moaning as he pumped in and out, in and out. "For the record, I think we can both say that I failed in that regard."

"Oh, undoubtedly," Hermione managed to moan through clenched teeth, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. "Oh, god, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," he grunted, thrusting harder. The minutes melted by, until an hour had passed and they finally reached their ends. Hermione managed to muffle her shrieks in Harry's shoulder, but Harry let out a loud groan as he shot rope after rope into her womb. "I have to say, if this is to be my reward every time I take over a bank, I don't think any Gringotts on the planet is safe."

Hermione laughed, and minutes later they were both asleep.

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


End file.
